She Said She Was 18
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: White team alliances History SSSW18 is both focused and willed to become a major player in the months to come. SSSW18is a proud member of the White team and flourishes there, where it has found many friends. Since the three original members (Xman08, Joemoe15, LLAMAco) decided to go mainstream back on October 8th, 2007, SSSW18 has been growing rapdily - tripling it's NS in three months! We look to build on that succees and are shooting for 1 million NS. She Said She Was 18 (SSSW18 in game) is an up and coming white sphere alliance. SSSW18 recently signed a protectorate agreement with The Phoenix Federation. SSW18 is a very friendly alliance, constantly proving itself to be a diplomatic powerhouse. In the June, 2008 election cycle Xman08 announced that he will no longer serve as President or a player of Cybernations. Lord Jay stepped up to the role and currently leads this growing white alliance to a better tommorow. Charter Government Structure *II. One President **i. Role & Purpose ***1. The President is the official head of the SSSW18 alliance, and as such is responsible for the general welfare and protection of the alliance. His goal is to provide selfless service and sacrifice to the SSSW18 alliance. *ii. Qualifications **1. Be a SSSW18 member who stands in good order with the alliance. **2. Be a SSSW18 member for no less than fifty days. *iii. Election **1. The President is popularly elected, and ultimately responsible/reprehensible for/to the voters. **2. Anyone wishing to run for the position of President must first qualify, and then announce their intentions on the forum. **3. There will be no primary, only a general election. **4. The winning candidate will be the one candidate who receives a majority of the possible vote. **5. If a tie occurs there shall be a run-off election during which only the top two candidates shall run/be voted for. *iv. Term **1. The President shall serve exactly two months as President of SSSW18. **2. He is able to be re-elected as many times as he runs and is voted into office. *v. Powers **1. The President is able to declare war on foreign parties. **2. The President is able to make treaties with foreign entities. **3. The President is able to negotiate peace deals with foreign entities. **4. The President is able to negotiate economic deals of all sorts involving other foreign entities. **5. The President is able to appoint members of the alliance as his advisors, known as Secretaries, which may help him carry out his duties as President. **6. The President may suggest amendments to this charter. **7. The President may organize a military and an army. **8. The President may make requests that aid be sent. **9. The President may act as chief diplomat to all foreign alliances. *810. The President shall have access to all sections of offsite forums which represent the alliance of SSSW18. *811. The President shall be informed of all alliance activity and shall be briefed on all activities especially those including war, treaties, and global politics. **12. The President has the sole authority to make official announcements regarding the SSW18 alliance. **13. The President assumes all powers of the executive position not limited by the other branches of the SSSW18 government. *vi. Removal From Office **1. The president may only be forcibly removed from office one way. ***a. A Vote of No Confidence (VoNC) must take place between the senators. A unanimous vote from the senators will allow a General Vote of No Confidence (GVoNC) to proceed. ***b. In order to be considered a legal GVoNC, the GVoNC must have over 65% voter participation from the alliance. ***c. In order for the GVoNC to succeed 75% of the vote must be attained for the Presidents removal from office. *vii. Succession **1. Should the president have to step down for any reason, go unexplainably inactive for an extended period of time, or be forcibly removed from office, there shall be a specific list of succession to be followed until elections can be held. ***a. Secretary of Defense ***b. Secretary of Interior ***c. Secretary of State Principles Entrance One may join the alliance through a PM or, more effectively, accessing our forums. We accept many players from a wide range of attitudes. However, we patently avoid anyone in a current war, or any member of a ZI list. Behavior SSSW18 expects its members to behave in a way that reflects the attitudes of the whole alliance. With this said we hope everyone is treated with respect and courtesy. War We believe that war will come, however it can often be adverted. Most problems can be solved with diplomacy. When this fails, we offer a regimented support. If we cannot solve a problem with an alliance, then our alliance will discuss, within its framework, how to go to war. Foreign Affairs We believe in the sovereignty of all alliances, and we offer open embassies to those that wish. Treaties TPF - Protectorate VA - MDP AE - ODP Info |IRC here: #SSSW18 irc.coldront.net Forums: www.SSSW18.ipbfree.com